This disclosure generally relates to live streams, and more specifically, to generating anchors in a live stream to enable users that are joining or rejoining the live stream to enter at an opportune time.
Stream hosting servers, such as YOUTUBE, serve as a platform for stream creators to provide live streams to users of the stream hosting server. In many scenarios, a user uses a client device to access and join the live stream. For popular streams, a creator of a stream may achieve large numbers of viewers who are interested in the information being presented by the creator.
However, a problem unique to live streams is that viewers may join at various, suboptimal times. For example, the creator may be in the middle of a discussion when a viewer joins and thus, the viewer may not have the proper context to fully understand the ongoing discussion. This scenario may occur when a user is newly joining the live stream or when the user is rejoining the live stream after previously having been diverted away. Joining a live stream at a suboptimal moment leads to a poor user experience and may even demotivate users from partaking in future live streams.